


Never Let a Mermaid Get On Your Boat!

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [11]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cum Twice, Cum Two Times, F/M, Fantasy, Fdom, Intense blowjob, Mermaid and Traveler, Ocean, Post Orgasm Sucking, Rape Fantasy, cum in mouth, gwa, mermaid, script offer, swallow, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: A beautiful mermaid interrupts your ocean adventure. Don't let her angelic look fool you though, she can be dangerous so don't let her get on your boat! Eh, you're probably gonna ignore the warning anyway..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 2





	Never Let a Mermaid Get On Your Boat!

**Author's Note:**

> This script was written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. All characters in this script are ADULTS. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> This is just a fantasy, I don't support or tolerate rape in real life. Rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL first of all.
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.

[Random water sounds, ocean abience for a little bit]

[Big water splash]

Why hello there dear traveler..

[Gasp] Ah! No no! Please! Don't shoot!

I mean no harm, I promise!

Can you please put that thing down?

T-thank you..

Who am I? Umm.. I'm just a lonely mermaid that lives in this ocean..

And who are you? Do you have a name?

Oh, that's a really cool name.

So what are you doing here all by yourself? Are you searching for something or.. someone?

Ah, I see.. you just wanted to explore the ocean?

[Occurd silence]

You know, I can't help but ask.. how come you're not surprised to see a creature like me?

Usually people that come here are extremely weirded out when they see me and can't believe what they see..

Meanwhile, you seem like you already knew I existed..

Oh, you did?

What? You read in a book about me? Really?

Wow, I didn't know humen started writing books about me..

Am I that fascinating? [Giggle]

Jokes aside, that's really sweet of whoever wrote it.

Not so sweet? What do you mean?

[Pause]

What? They described me as some kind of a sea monster?

Well that's not very nice.. but I guess I can understand it, because I'm different than humen.

Huh? Even worse? What more did they write then?

They said I'm a monster who.. traps humen under the water and.. devour them with no mercy?

Oh what an absurd! Wow now that's what you call spitting on someone's name..

Is it true? Of course not!

If it was true.. would I be talking with you right now?

Don't you think I would probably just jump on your boat, do what I came to do and then leave your bones hanging in the water instead?

I can't believe someone could say something so disgusting about my character..

I don't even have the strength to kill anything.. let alone eat it..

I mean look at me.. I'm just a pretty little mermaid..

Look at those arms.. not a sight of a muscle here..

My skin is so soft too.. if I got into a fight, I would probably break instantly..

Not to mention I just done my nails..

Look, aren't they beautiful?

Why would I want to ruin them? With some stupid fight? Nah nah nah, that's not in my style.

[Pretending to weaken, as if she's about to pass out]

Uhh.. I'm feeling a little weak.. what you just said hurt me really bad..

Can I lean against your boat for a little bit?

T-thanks..

Y-you're a good person..

Umm..

C-can you.. can you grab a little bit of water from the ocean into that cup over there and give it to me?

I need to take just a little bit to make me feel better but I'm afraid if I get it myself I'm gonna pass out instead..

[Water splash]

Yes, that will do, thanks..

[Sipping on water]

Ah.. feels much better already..

But I'm still weak..

Do you umm..

Do you mind if I get on your boat and just.. rest for a little bit?

Yes, I can sleep in the water.. but it's never safe to take a nap in this ocean..

It's full of other predators who would love to make a snack out of me as soon as I close my eyes..

Really? You will let me on your boat? Thank you!

Mind lending me a hand?

Thanks.

[Water splashing sounds as she's getting out of water]

Ah.. feels good to finally let my tail rest on this boat..

You're a really, really good human..

You're helping me so much..

More than you even think..

What do I mean? Well..

*THIS*!

[Pins listener down, causing a fall sound]

[Laughing]

Silly little human..

You just helped me catch a meal that will keep me full for the whole day..

You should never, *NEVER* let a mermaid on your boat..

Otherwise, you end up pinned down by your wrists to your own boat..

[Giggle] Shh..

I'm sorry.. but I lied..

Everything in that book about me was true..

I do infact devour humen..

But I also do something else, before I do it..

Do you know what?

[Whisper] Mmm.. I eat their cum..

And I know, it may sound like rather a huge favor before the unfortunate death than anything else..

But it's really not.

See.. I'm not just gonna make you cum once, no..

I'm gonna play with you until dark night..

I'm gonna suck and suck and suck..

And by the time I'm done with you? Your cock will be so in pain that.. you will yourself beg me to end your suffering and kill you..

[Laughing]

A-uh, don't struggle now..

The book warned you.. but I was just too beautiful for you to pass me..

So let this be a karma for you..

You will know what not to do in afterlife.. if there is one..

[Laughing]

Alright, enough of the small talk..

I'm hungry for that cum of yours human..

I will let go off your wrists.. but if you try anything funny, I promise I'm gonna bite you right in the nuts.

Understand?

This first orgasm and maybe the second one too will probably feel good anyways.. so try to enjoy it and don't think about your fate..

I obviously don't do this to reward you for your kindness earlier or anything like that, because I do this for myself.. but you can treat the first 2 blowjobs as that if you want.

[Ripping clothes SFX]

You don't mind me ripping your clothes into pieces like this, do you?

Of course not.. we might aswell just throw them into the ocean..

You won't have a chance to wear them anymore afterall..

[More clothes ripping sfx and laughing]

It's adorable how scared you are..

Don't you worry my pretty human..

When the time will come..

I will just dig those fangs into your throat and kill you instantly..

You won't even feel a thing..

[Laughing]

[More clothes ripping]

Oh there we go..

Hmm.. that's funny..

So scared and yet.. so fucking hard for me..

Perhaps you've never seen a body as beautiful as mine naked before..

Or maybe you just secretly like being scared..

Is that it?

Actually, I don't even care really..

Aslong as I can make you cum in my mouth quick enough..

[She puts cock in mouth]

Mmm.. delicious..

Okay.. let's do this..

[Intense sucking with no break for about 30 sec]

[Mouth pop sound]

What? Too intense? Did you think I was gonna play around with it or something?

I already told you, I don't care about your pleasure..

I just want to extract the cum that's inside of this cock, that's all..

Enjoy it or not, I really don't give a fuck..

[Continue intense sucking for another 30 sec]

[Mouth pop sound]

Come on, are you going to cum already or not?

What? You need more stimulation?

Grrr.. fine.. I'll lick your balls for a little bit, will that help you cum faster?

Let's see..

[Licking balls for a little bit]

Do you like that? Ugh, I can't believe I said that..

[Continue licking balls for a little more]

Alright, that's enough.. I want to suck your cock again and.. you better cum this time, okay?

[Intense blowjob again for about 30 sec]

[Mouth pop sound]

Grrr.. why you're not cumming for me yet!

Are you trying to hold it in for longer on purpose?

It's not gonna work, just letting you know right now..

I'll suck you even harder if I have to..

[Continue intense sucking for another 30 sec]

[Mouth pop sound]

There we go, I can finally feel your cock is starting to prepare to shoot that delicious cum for me..

I'll just have to work a little more for it.. but that's okay..

[Continue intense sucking for 1 min now with mouthful moaning]

[mouth pop sound]

Oh yea give it to me come on!

Shoot it all in my mouth and feed me human! Fucking do it!

Now!

[She puts cock in mouth and sucks the cock still for a little bit, while moaning also, as she's collecting all the cum]

[Stop sucking]

[Gulp sound as she swallows the load]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. good job human.. good boy..

See? Told you I would get it from you..

Now.. I would go right in again and make you cum second time but.. I'll give you just a little bit of a break..

Only because you made this a challenge for me and my mouth needs a break too..

Mmm.. but it was worth the wait though, your load was delicious..

I can't wait to get more of it soon..

But for now.. why don't you put your hands on my tits and play with them a little bit to please me?

Why would you do that? I don't know, maybe you can convince me that you can be useful?

Maybe I'll reconsider your fate? Use your brain human..

[Moan] There you go.. that's it..

Squeeze those tits..

Come on, you can do better..

[Moan] Yeah, that's what I'm talking about..

Do you wanna suck on em too? Do you think it will get you hard again for me?

Go ahead then.. take this one in your mouth..

[Soft moaning]

Oh yes, look at you..

Looks like you can be useful afterall..

Maybe I'll keep you..

Just maybe..

But don't get your hopes up yet..

Humen are tasty so I'm not sure if I'll be able to pass on you..

Take my other boob in your mouth and convince me then, come on..

[Continue soft moaning]

Yeah, you're doing good so far..

I really like the way you dance with your tongue around my nipples like that..

Yes, keep doing it..

[Continue soft moaning]

Alright, alright, stop. The break is over..

I see you're hard once again.. good..

[Put cock in mouth and take it out]

I'll tell you what human..

If you can cum in my mouth quicker than you came the first time.. maybe I'll keep you as my little pet under the ocean..

I don't have any yet and I've always kinda wanted one..

Your job will basically be pleasing me.. all the time..

And you will also have to help me catch other humen.. so that I won't have to feed on you..

Sounds good, right?

Alright then, but remember, you have to cum quicker than you came the first time..

Are you ready?

Here we go then..

[Intense sucking for 30 sec]

[Mouth pop sound]

Do you think you can do it?

Are you sure?

[Continue intense sucking for another 30 sec]

You better be starting to get closer now..

[Continue intense sucking for 1 min]

[Mouth pop sound]

Oh yea? You're about to cum again for me? Do it then.

Give every last drop to me, come on!

Cum in mouth now!

[She puts cock in mouth and sucks the cock still for a little bit, while moaning also, as she's collecting all the cum]

[Stop sucking]

[Gulp sound as she swallows the load]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. perfect..

I'm proud of you human.. you came faster than the first time..

Buuut.. I'm still going to eat you.

[Laugh]

Relax, I'm kidding..

I keep my promises..

Well, some of them.

[Giggle]

Anyways.. are you excited to become my first ever pet?

You know you will spend the rest of your life with me then, right?

Are you sure you don't want me to kill you instead?

No? You want to worship and please me?

[Giggle]

Alright then human..

Give me your hand..

I'll take you to my place and we will continue our fun there..

What?

Oh, of course I'm not done with you yet..

I already told you we will do this until night..

I'm still hungry for your cum and I know there's much more in you still for me to extract..

Hey! Whining? You know that's not a good start as my pet, right?

I don't want you to whine, I want you to appreciate everything I say and do..

Understand?

So you will be good?

You won't protest?

Good.. come with me then..

[Water splash as she dragged the listener down the ocean]


End file.
